The University of Arizona has established a Cancer Center based in the College of Medicine. The goals of the Center are to: 1) To become a major geographic resource identified as a Clinical Cancer Research Center which will add new direction and focus in the national network of developing and existing cancer centers, including the National Cancer Institute. We believe that our Center could be the prototype for the clinical cancer research center concept; 2) Promote excellence in clinical and laboratory cancer research, patient care, and education; 3) Facilitate and coordinate cancer-related programs at the Arizona Health Sciences Center; 4) Develop cooperative programs with the parent University campus; 5) Develop an "outreach program" to serve the State of Arizona and the Southwest. A number of well-developed interdisciplinary program areas are presently in existence and several already have ongoing clinical program project support. This CCSG application is intended to provide the necessary financial support which will assure a high-quality integrated program of clinical and laboratory cancer research (including appropriate basic research), training, and education, clinical research, cancer treatment, patient care, and to coordinate outreach activities. Support is requested through this application for key investigators, core services, and developmental support, as well as for Cancer Center administrative staff and operations.